Snowy Encounter
by Professor Sage
Summary: This is based on the first game, in that island with Flanoir in it, with that random glowy skit with Kratos. The group, tired and cold, sets up camp for the night when Lloyd has a strange feeling some one is nearby.... Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm still alive, just very busy. As most of you are aware, grade 12 is a busy year. I decided to write this when I woke up with the thought, so I hope you guys enjoy. I'm still sorta sleepy, haha. It's Kraine, obviously. I'm still a Kraine fan. If you guys want to contact me, please visit my profile! I love hearing from you guys!

**I don't own anything below other then the idea lolol**

* * *

The spirit of Ice, Celsius. They were going to her icy territory to plea her to help them on their mission, their want to help the world. Although, it was quiet within the group they all felt a simple excitement; what would she look like?

There was also the wind brushing against their rosy faces, and snow dampening their clothes and hair. It seemed like it would endlessly fall, or that it was always cold on the isolated island. They knew if they worked quickly, they could escape the frozen island. But the temples never made rushing easy.

"Lloyd, at this rate we'll freeze to death if we go on any further," Genis yelled over the wind, causing the swordsmen to look back. They were all shivering, huddled close to each other for warmth. He looked at Colette quickly, seeing she too was rubbing her hands on her arms.

"We can't even see the temple or the city! We're in the middle of no where," Sheena spoke up after Lloyd was silent. He could feel his fingers numbing, if there was a battle….

"Lloyd, how about we set up camp. Here should be fine, if we get warm before continuing on, we'll be well rested as well," Raine pointed out, and slid the backpack off her shoulders. She winced at the aching muscles, and held back wanting to heal them for she knew it was simple.

"Yeah sure," the swordsmen mumbled, looking up at the darkening sky, "I guess it's getting dark anyway."

"We can go see Celsius tomorrow Lloyd!" Colette cheered, before sneezing and covering her nose. Genis fidgeted in his pocket for a cloth for her, but Zelos was already at her.

"Here my lovely Colettte, I'd love to see that cheerful smile again," he smiled, holding a pink cloth to her. She mumbled an irritated thanks and blew her nose before handing it back, with a smile, "Ah, thanks."

"No problem!" she smiled still, and looked to Presea and Regal who were still quiet, "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm used to the cold," Regal stated, and looked to Presea who was staring at the snow, "Presea lives in a cold climate area."

"Ah, s-so you're n-not cold Pr-Presea?" Genis stuttered, blushing furiously. The girl looked up at him, and shook her head.

"No Genis, I'm not. You must be though," she pointed out, and went back to staring at the snow. The young mage clenched his frozen hands and sighed in frustration.

"Where did Lloyd go?" Sheena asked, causing the group to look around. The swordsmen was no where to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kratos."

"Lloyd, what are you doing here?" the auburn haired man asked, his tone seeming weary. He was leaning against a wall of rocks, staring at the half frozen sea.

"Well, I felt like someone else was near by and I thought I'd take a look," Lloyd answered coldly, glaring at Kratos with his hands on the hilts of his swords.

"I see."

"Why are you here?"

"I was… I was waiting for someone," Kratos answered hesitantly, looking to Lloyd who had a baffled look written on his face.

"Who'd be wandering out in this frozen wasteland?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Kratos," Lloyd started, stepping forward and pulling one of his swords out.

"I'm not here to battle you, Lloyd. Where is Raine?"

"Professor Sage? She's back with the others."

"Go to her," Kratos mumbled, tossing something to the swordsmen, who caught it easily, "Give that to her."

"Why don't you give it to her?" Lloyd asked, looking at the object. It was a silver locket with blue diamonds carved around the edges. He turned it over and saw incoherent markings that he assumed were words. Upon no response, he looked up and saw he was standing alone, "Guess he left."

Lloyd turned back slowly and started walking back to camp, staring at the words inscribed on the locket. What could they mean? He almost dropped the locket when he tripped over something, and looked up to see the group glaring darkly at him.

"Lloyd, we were worried!" Genis cried out, standing and helping his friend up.

"Where did you go?" Raine asked in annoyance, crossing her arms wearily.

"I saw Kratos, so I decided to talk to him, he gave me this to give to you professor," at this, the boy tossed the locket to Raine who caught it awkwardly, and looked over it, "What does it say?"

Raine fell silent, biting her lip to hold back her tears. She covered her mouth and clenched her hands around the locket, forgetting about everyone around her, the cold, and the coming darkness. She read the locket's words over and over, trying to find any meaning. Would it be soon? When? Would she be alone with him? What did it mean?

She put the locket in her pocket, ignoring the world around her to try and figure the meaning: _Wait for me.

* * *

_

_8D I hope you guys liked it, review if you like! I will always reply. I haven't played the game in months, so very sorry if it's OOC.  
_


	2. Encounter

So gais, I updated! Wee update! I don't know if I can update so soon again; I have a stupid-- I mean lovely paint art project I have to do of self portraitness. If any of you guys know me, I draw anime, not realism. Lol. This is gonna take some work!

Also, a bit ago was my 2 year anniversary with my bf, hence why I didn't update like I said I would. :D I hope you like this, and yes the chapters will get longer. ( Eventually ) Again, sorry if the characters are OC, I barely remember playing this game. I'm getting it back from my friend this Sat hopefully, then I'll play it lots so I recognize Kratos and Raine a bit more. And no, I will never play ToS2.

* * *

Raine sat on her bed in Flanoir, feeling the fatigue from the earlier fight and travelling. Celsius put up a good fight, it was so cold she could barely concentrate on healing let alone holding her staff. She smiled to herself, thinking back on how much her brother used fire magic on the spirit. It was him too, that lit the fire of the camp that night; everyone's fingers were frozen. The question is, would she prefer the frozen or the unbearable heat caused by Efreet?

She frowned at the thought, rising from her bed and walking stiffly to the window. The window was fogged still from the evening chill, and the sky was too dark to see anything. She assumed it was snowing, it almost always did on this continent. She bit her lip and looked at her locket, hanging around her neck. What would Kratos think about the cold?

A knock on the door made her jump and she strolled to the door in haste so the visitor wouldn't wake her sleeping brother with another knock. She slid her hands around the handle and opened it, smiling to see Lloyd.

"Hello Lloyd."

"Hey professor, we just wanted to tell you we were going outside to make a snowman. Is Genis asleep?" Lloyd asked, hesitantly looking over his teacher's shoulder to the beds.

"He's as--"

"I'm awake sis, I'll go make a snowman with Lloyd!" he cheered, grabbing one of the jackets they had received from a resident at the city. The two skipped and hollered down the hallway, before the room fell silent again. Raine sighed, shutting the door slowly and resting her head against it. The locket dangled from her neck, shimmering in the nearby candle light.

"Raine," she jumped, standing up straight and turning around in alert. The voice was familiar, but different at the same time. She could grab her staff if she was quick enough…

"Who's there?" she called out, looking around in confusion to find no one was standing in the room. The voiced seemed so close, almost just behind her too.

"Come outside," the voice commanded, and Raine felt herself long to figure out who the voice was. She grabbed her staff, and slipped out of her room sneaking past Regal and Presea who were sitting by the fire and having a quiet discussion. She longed to join them, it was nice having people listen to what she had to say. The only other person who really enjoyed talking to her was….

She shook her head, blushing slightly at the thought and pushed the heavy doors open, greeted immediately with a gust of cold wind. She shivered, clutching her staff to her and wished she'd brought of a jacket. She wouldn't be long anyway, she assumed.

"Raine."

She turned and saw a speck of blue trailing behind a bush. She followed it, cautiously holding her staff and ignoring the cold. She turned the corner and gasped at the sight of a certain auburn haired man. She dropped her staff and stared straight into his eyes, feeling them pierce through her body and into her heart.

"Kratos?"

"I apologize if you wanted a rest," he started, arching an eyebrow at her staff and crossing his arms, "I am not here to fight."

"I.. I just thought it would be someone else," she mumbled, swallowing the lump in her throat as her chest beat faster. She clutched the locket, her cheeks burning, "why did you give this to me?"

"I don't see the reason to answer that now," he stated, looking to the sky as the snow fell down gently, "Perhaps if you're interested we can take a walk."

"S-sure," Raine mumbled, picking up her staff awkwardly and hanging onto it loosely. Was this a dream? She wouldn't feel the cold if this was a dream. She shook the thought out of her head and walked quickly to catch up to Kratos. His big steps looked odd, matching with her tiny steps.

"How's the spirits coming along?" he asked, as she tried to match her steps with his.

"They're fascinating, I'd love to study them once this is over."

"How do you know you're going to succeed?"

"We don't, but we're only hoping for the best. I'm a little concerned about the side effects this may have on the worlds," Raine explained, looking up to Kratos without turning her head. He seemed different, this time.

"I'm sure Lloyd will think up something, as always."

"Why can't you be with us too?" she blurted out, covering her mouth in horror. She felt her cheeks burn, yet felt frozen as stone as he stared at her longingly. He extended his translucent blue wings, sparkles swaying in the wind.

"We will carry on this conversation another time."

With that, Raine was left all alone in the cold, wondering why she'd blurted such a thing out to him. Was she in love? She couldn't be, could she? She slid her hand out and let a feather fall into her palm and stroked it gently. Slowly, she turned and retraced her steps back to the inn, clutching the feather tightly to her chest.

She was indeed in love.


End file.
